


This day ought to turn bad.

by mashington



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, a few members were mentioned, i mean kinda, i tried fam, markhyuck makes me write even tho im like super bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashington/pseuds/mashington
Summary: Mark had a pretty good day until his teacher decided to talk to him, leaving Donghyuck to himself to fall asleep on a windowsill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> best friends but boyfriends markhyuck tbh, enjoy.
> 
> sidenote: english isn't my first language, fam.
> 
> (nor is it my second haha rip.)

It started off peacefully on a Wednesday morning. Mark woke up earlier than habitually which had been happening quite often lately. It was an outcome from taking a nap at either school or home, and a consequence he gladly embraced. His mom, however, didn't share the same happy emotions about Mark's early rising, elucidating that Mark starting off his days early meant that the rest of the family would have to start off their days earlier as well. Though, Mark would argue that the only person in this household affected by it, was his mom. His dad was a heavy sleeper.

There had been even an incident once where his dad fell asleep in the living room while everyone else was away leaving him to look after the house. When Mark finally got home from his "study date" with Donghyuck, he found his dad unaware of his surroundings. There was a broken window, not far away from him and the annoying sounds of their neighbor's kids going crazy because of some game, which definitely had something to do with the broken window, gave Mark a headache. All while his dad was still enjoying his innocent dream world without having any worries and Mark throwing a fit, trying to wake him up, thinking that someone broke into the house.

After that incident, Mark and his mom held an intervention for his dad, claiming that it was a serious problem which needed to be fixed immediately, begging him to go see a doctor. Though, his dad just laughed it off, saying they were overreacting. Apparently, he had just been really tired from working all night, all week which proved to be a right statement, since no incident similar to this one emerged ever again. Nevertheless, Mark and his mom still think he has a problem, but it was a known fact that every member of this family was too stubborn to realize that they, in fact, did have some problems.

Yes, even Mark, who honestly didn't understand why his mom was complaining about her son waking up early for school. Some moms can't even get their kid out of bed, like Chenle's mom. But his mom would prefer Mark missing out on school without considering twice that it might be bad, over being woken up at an unholy hour, ignoring the most important fact, that he could actually do her a favor by being to one to make breakfast for his loving family and not his mom.

Though, his loving family considered his cooking skills as an even bigger problem. Even his dad, who didn't get involved with Mark most of the time, didn't agree with letting him into the kitchen, fearing he'd end up dying in his sleep when Mark, some day, decides to cook breakfast for them again. It almost happened once, let's pray it won't get as far as last time or even further.

Thus, his dad viewed the fact that his mom actually woke up at an unholy hour together with Mark, as an actual gift from heaven. She would protect them from disastrous occurrences whenever an opportunity arose for Mark to experiment in the kitchen alone, without any supervision. And in all honesty, his mom felt the same way, but it didn't discourage her from complaining all morning long.

His mom's complaining wasn't as bad today as generally, though. Albeit he did wake her up much earlier than supposed, but she still made him his favorite breakfast which meant that she probably had already woken up by herself before Mark had the chance to disturb her beauty sleep like she liked to phrase. Not that Mark was complaining since his punishment, for doing so, normally ended with him eating plain eggs for breakfast, without bacon! Today, however, she made him pancakes with marble syrup. It brought back memories to his old home, Canada. A good thing because Mark had recently been having those moments where he started to miss home desperately. Things that reminded him of Canada and were done in Korea, made those moments tolerable.

His day had a rather pleasantly start.

 

 

School was bearable as well. There were boring lectures, his friends with whom he ate lunch, more boring lectures, his boyfriend Donghyuck with whom he skipped science class, a nap on the rooftop of the school building (It was Donghyuck's idea. This kid, just hated science with all his might and apparently didn't get enough sleep last night, fighting with his parents again), and finally the end of the day where they could finally leave this hell-hole or lovelier phrased: school, once again.

They were lucky to have their, actually just Donghyuck's, least favorite subject in their last period. They could always leave school right after their nap without getting caught.

"Can I come over today? I don't think I can handle my parents anymore. We had a really big fight." Donghyuck asked, trying to rub off the sleepiness of his seemingly tired features.

This had been happening a lot recently. This, as in Donghyuck asking to stay at Mark's place, sometimes even spending the night, reasoning that he didn't have any strength left to fight with his parents again. Mark honestly didn't know what was going on with Donghyuck and his family. He also never really asked. He didn't know what kind of people they were, he had only met them like once, and that only briefly. All he did that day was introduce himself as Donghyuck's new friend before his family rushed to their car for whatever appointment they had with Donghyuck's older brother, Doyoung, leaving the teenage boys alone.

Not that he was complaining about Donghyuck staying over a lot lately. He actually loved spending more time with the younger boy, although they didn't really do much besides doing homework and if the mood was right, maybe kissing, though, it was more like small pecks on the lips, which he enjoyed, don't misunderstand, but it's not something they needed to do 24/7. Their relationship wasn't all about lovey-dovey stuff, the primary thing was being best friends.

"Sure, my parents don't mind," Mark replied, his facial expression similar to his boyfriends: Tired.

His parents really didn't mind. They were pretty chill. They knew about their son's relationship with the boy and were aware of Mark's sexuality ever since Mark started to feel attracted to Donghyuck, whom they started to love like their own child by now. Sometimes even showing more affection towards Donghyuck than him, their actual child. But Mark could relate since his boyfriend is, indeed, quite charming and it's a disgrace, and humanly impossible not to like Lee Donghyuck in any kind of way. He'd never utter those words out loud, though.

"Yeah, I know, the actual reason why I am together with you is so they'd someday become my parents, too." He tried to tease, sending Mark a small smile, however, it wasn't his genuine smile. They might not have been dating for a really long time, but they had been friends much longer and Mark knew whenever Donghyuck made hints about being ready to talk about something that has been bothering him. And he has been bringing up the topic: _parents_ a lot today.

It's not like Mark hasn't been worried about Donghyuck. Honestly, ever since the younger boy told him his parents hadn't been on his good side recently, he has been feeling anxious, but Mark also knew that forcing him into talking about something he might not be comfortable with, wasn't the right approach. If his boyfriend really wanted to discuss the issue about his parents, he'd either start the conversation himself or make obvious remarks like he did right now.

"Donghyuck, I don't want to sound nosy, but what has been going on with you and your parents-"

"Oh, Mark Lee, there you are."

_Shit._

"And Lee Donghyuck, I have been missing you in my class today."

It was their science teacher.

This day ought to turn bad in some way.

"Yes, sir?" Mark turned his body away from Donghyuck, however, still eyeing the other boy, though.

"Please, come in, Mark, I have something I'd like to discuss with you." The teacher smiled, _what a hideous sight_ , and turned his head to look at Donghyuck adding. "It won't take long." Which actually translated into: _Donghyuck, I have seen you and you are next. Don't even try to run away_.

Mark smiled back, but his focus was not directed at his teacher. His boyfriend received all his attention in the hope of getting some help, something like Donghyuck talking them out of this, but all Mark got was a shrug and a devilish smirk. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that his loving, caring boyfriend found enjoyment in seeing Mark getting himself into trouble and having to suffer the repercussions, even though it should have been the younger dealing with all this alone since it has been his idea in the first place and Mark was only tagging along, not wanting him to spend his entire day in school sleeping, being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Mr. Park." Donghyuck ignored Mark's silent plead for help and moved his head to get a better look at their teacher, putting on his trademark smile, not appearing to be tired like he seemed to be a short while ago.

"Oh? Is there something you wouldn't do?" Mr. Park raised his eyebrows.

"Touché."

Their teacher rolled his eyes at Donghyuck, turning back to his first victim.

"It really won't take long, Minhyung." He put his hand on his shoulder. _Right,_ _ **Minhyung**_ _, you had nothing to worry about_. By the mention of this name, Mark just knew everything was going to be alright. **Not**.

"Sure, I don't mind." **He did mind.**

If Mark had known beforehand what would end up happening to his smug boyfriend, thanks to his stupidly, stupidly underlined, after leaving him alone, he would have still done the same. Serves him right, the little shit. He did it to himself. Why would anyone even consider lying down on a windowsill and falling asleep? Mark has only been gone for 5 minutes.

 

-

 

"Hey, Mom. Yeah, I know I should have been home by now. Yes, I didn't forget that I promised to help you with that, but something happened." The blond boy entered the patient's room, still talking to his mom on the phone. His expression and voice not suiting each other. "No mom, I am not trying to run away from my responsibilities, I am at the hospital."

"No, I am fine. It's just Donghyuck. He fell off–" He looked over at the boy with the cast around his leg, recalling the youngster's countenance after he was woken up by Mark's voice calling his name and his own reaction after seeing the boy crash on the floor. Let's just say, Mark's first reaction to Donghyuck falling on his ass, wasn't all too empathetic. "–something."

"No, it's not that bad. A broken foot, a few brushes, still his own self."

"Why do you think it's my fault?! No, it isn't! He did it to himself!" First Donghyuck, now his mom. Everyone was blaming him for the boy's stupidity, even though he didn't have anything to do with his damaged foot nor with Donghyuck's sudden desire to sleep on a windowsill. It's not like Mark made him go and climb that.

"IT'S MINHYUNGS FAULT, MRS. LEE!" Donghyuck screamed, lying in his bed, making his day worse with every word escaping his mouth.

"He is lying, mom. Mom! I AM your son, who is the one you believe more?" Mark glared at the younger. Mouthing that he hated him, but only received an _I love you back,_ back.

"Whatever, I will be home soon."

"Yeah...–YES MOM, I LOVE YOU TOO, BYE." He hung up, running his hands through hair while the injured boy was laughing in the background. He really hated calling his mom, she always made him say that he loved her in the end.

"Mom, I love you too~"

"Shut up. Shouldn't you be dying or something?" To think that the day actually started decently.

"I am, and that because of you!"

"How is that my fault?"

"I fell because you scared me."

"I simply called your name because Mr. Park wanted to talk to you as well?"

"You are my boyfriend, you could have been more gentle, maybe?"

Mark sighed. Fighting with Donghyuck was troublesome. The other boy had the ability to turn every situation upside down. Even today when he obviously wasn't feeling all too well, he still did. Though, there was still something missing. He wasn't as passionate as usually. It worried Mark.

The blond went to sit down on the chair next to the bed, looking his boyfriend straight in the eye, seriousness occupying his features.

"Donghyuck, about earlier...What's up with your parents?" He put his hand on the bed, waiting for Dongyhuck to reach out and hold it, as a sign that he actually intended to talk about his issues. "They didn't even pick up when I called them."

That might not have been the right thing to say, because Donghyuck's hand, which had been slowly moving towards Mark's, suddenly stopped. Well, actually, it was more like, jerked away.

"You called my parents? Why? I didn't ask you to! How did you even get their number?" The boy lying on the bed responded loudly, his eyes wide, his facial expression somewhat...scared?

"They didn't pick up!" Mark stood up from his chair, moving a few steps away, to give Donghyuck his space, unsure what to do. He didn't know why Donghyuck reacted this way. He didn't do anything wrong. Whatever was going on in his family, must be quite serious. "They are your parents. Your legal guardians and you are injured. The doctor asked me to!" He reasoned, raising his voice which he later regretted after seeing how the younger reacted.

Donghyuck opened his mouth, wanting to say something, however, no words escaped his mouth and so he decided to close it again. He knew Mark was right, and Mark knew he was right too, but that never stopped him from fighting until the other person got so tired of Donghyuck, that they just admitted defeat. Mark was starting to feel even more worried and guilty, especially for not having this talk with Donghyuck earlier. The younger boy has been expressing his distaste towards his parents a lot in the past weeks, Mark should have acted on it the first time Donghyuck mentioned something. He should have asked earlier even if that meant he would have entered his boyfriend's personal area without permission, it resulting in a fight. He should have taken the risk.

"Donghyuck, what's going on at your place?" He sounded lost, fearing for the worst.

"Minhyung, come here." With an outstretched hand Donghyuck commanded, the command not sounding like an actual command but a plead, with his small voice and eyes directed at the sheet covering his lap, avoiding eye contact at all cost. He probably felt embarrassed about his outburst.

Mark complied, closing the space he created between them. With small steps, he slowly moved towards the boy who was lying on the bed. When he finally got there, he took the stretched out hand in his own, not saying anything, waiting patiently for whatever Donghyuck had to say. He didn't want to upset the boy again like he did a few minutes earlier.

"It's about Doyoung." A whisper. If Mark hasn't been standing right in front of him, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Your brother? I thought he doesn't live with you anymore?" He frowned. He remembered Donghyuck mentioning it once with a sore expression, disliking the fact that his brother was leaving.

"He doesn't." The younger boy still avoided eye contact, or more like, didn't allow Mark to see his face at all. All he did was strengthening his grip on Mark's hand as if he was scared that Mark would suddenly disappear. "Why do you think he had to leave?"

A sudden question to which Mark didn't have an answer. He was getting more and more confused with every sentence. Sure, he had noticed Donghyuck's sore mood a few months ago when they had first become friends, and asked him about it. It was then when Donghyuck snapped at him for the first time, telling him to mind his own business, but later that day explaining that he had been feeling bad because of his brother leaving home. Ever since Mark had thought that Donghyuck's brother decided to leave by his own will and Donghyuck was just being bitter and acting like a little shit, but right now he spoke about having to leave home, as in _unwillingly_.

Mark kept silent.

"You know Jaehyun, right? He is a family friend of yours, right?" His voice was still small, though, he moved his head slightly, side-eyeing Mark, but not daring to show his countenance. Some improvement at least, but Mark could still only guess the expression they boy was wearing on his face.

Mark merely nodded, confirming that he did, in fact, know Jaehyun.

"He is Doyoung's boyfriend."

Mark frowned. "OK. And the problem with that is?"

"Guess." He finally lifted his head, looking Mark straight in the eye. He looked pitiful, his eyes filled with sadness and fatigue. A glance so strong, it made a shiver run down Mark's spine and make Mark's obliviousness disappear. All that was left was realization.

"Oh." Now it was his turn to look down. His eyes landing on their intertwined hands.

"My parents aren't as open minded as yours."

Mark stayed silent. He didn't dare utter a word after this. He was shocked, lost and disappointed in himself. Why was he so dense? He should have expected this kind of conversation, but he didn't. He didn't even think about anything related to this issue when he told Donghyuck that he was feeling attached to him. He was so used to Canada, that he forgot that in Korea people didn't react to someone being gay all too well. What was he supposed to do, to say? Donghyuck was fighting with his parents because his brother was gay and had a boyfriend. And so was Donghyuck. He was gay, too, and Mark was his boyfriend.

Still staring at their hands for a few more seconds, Mark decided what he had to do. He slowly loosened his grip.

"Please, don't do this." Mark almost jumped. He hasn't even noticed that they probably had been silent for 5 minutes now. He was so used to the quiet and tense atmosphere that Donghyuck's sad but loud words scared him. It sounded like Donghyuck was about to cry.

His eyes moved up, he didn't see Donghyuck, the usual Donghyuck, he only saw a terrified child, fearing to be abandoned. His eyes watering, the corners ready to spill the liquid. He looked down again, feeling the boy's strong grip on his hands.

"Minhyung, don't leave. Don't leave me alone. Not when I am like this." The younger boy tried to mask his voice, holding back tears but his efforts failed and he started crying waterfalls right after acknowledging his condition. His parents opinion on his sexuality affected Donghyuck quite a lot, turning him into a wrecked mess. "Everyone hates me. My parents hate me. My brother left me alone with them. God, I shouldn't have told you about this, I bet you are going to leave me too! Thinking that it will be for the best and save me a lot of trouble or something like that! I know you! I know how you are, don't deny it! Don't lie to me!" Screaming his heart out, Donghyuck let go of Mark's hand, using both hands to grab Mark's shirt, bringing their faces together, forcing Mark to look at Donghyuck's wet face.

Everything Donghyuck said about Mark was true. If Donghyuck hadn't said anything, Mark would have let go of his hand, Mark would have just left him without any exchange of words. He would have just left him thinking it was for the best. Mark wasn't good with feelings or relationships. Jesus, he wasn't good with people in general, he didn't have many friends before going to Korea. Much less a boyfriend or girlfriend. Donghyuck was his first. He thought leaving would have been the best, even now when his boyfriend was screaming right into his face, sobbing, begging Mark not to leave, he still thought that leaving would fix a lot of problems for Donghyuck.

"Say something, Mark Lee!"

Seriously, Mark didn't know what he was doing. It was like his body moved by itself. One minute it's stiff, the other minute he feels like he is some cheesy actor, from some cheesy movie. His unmoving hands, which had been hanging next to his hips awkwardly, acted by themselves, grabbing Donghyuck's face tenderly, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"If you want me to leave, I will leave. If you want me to stay, I will stay. I will do anything if that means that you're going be happy again, that you're going to smile again. I hate seeing you like this, Hyuck." He removed the still-running tears from Donghyuck's face. He didn't stop crying just yet, but Mark's action seemed to have distracted him from screaming and sobbing. "I like you a lot Donghyuck. Who knows, it might be love. I want to make you smile again. Tell me how, and I will gladly do it." Mark already knew that Donghyuck won't ever let him live this down but Mark gladly accepted the consequences he'd have to suffer for uttering those cheesy, but honest, words. "Tell me to jump off a bridge and if that's going to make you happy, I'll."

His eyes looked up, slowly moving down to look in one direction while sharpening his glance in a motion of thinking. He grimaced. "Ok, maybe, please don't make me jump off a bridge."

Donghyuck giggled, showing off his perfect teeth. Tears that were flowing down his face just seconds ago, slowly stopped. "You're so dumb."

Mark smiled. He liked being called dumb much more than seeing the boy cry. "I am sorry. I should have asked earlier about your problems."

"No, you shouldn't have. You treated me like nothing happened, which I needed, and you also respected my privacy which I am thankful for."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Mark." There it was, the serious tone again. This time, though, it sounded more like a mother ready to explain to their child why they shouldn't act like a spoiled brat.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me already, you dork."

"But you look gross. There is snot in every corner of your face."

"Now you know how I feel every time I kiss you. You look like that every day." Yay, guys, the #RealLeeDonghyuck was back.

Mark reestablished his grip on Donghyuck's cheeks, sneezing them, resulting with the younger boy whining about Mark being a bad boyfriend, reviving the incident with the windowsill again and how it was all Mark's fault. Mark decided it was a good occasion to shut the boy up with their month being pressed together for a short amount of time. Like Mark declared before, they didn't do much besides a few pecks on the lips.

After the "kiss" Donghyuck, however, didn't seem all too delighted.

"I said _kiss_ me, not peck my lips." He grabbed Mark by his tie, forcing their lips to meet in an awkward collision. That was sudden and Mark really didn't work good under pressure. Well at least usually.

The elder just did the first thing that came into his mind and moved his thin lips against Donghyuck's voluminous ones in a similar motion to Donghyuck's actions. Mark felt bad, he didn't use his chopstick today and his lips were quite rough compared to his boyfriend's soft ones, which had started to part and What The Hell Is Happening? Was That Donghyuck's Tongue Trying To Enter His Mouth???????

"Are you done eating each other?"

Mark remembered that voice, he might not have heard it a lot recently, but the sound was imprinted in his mind ever since Mark's and Donghyuck's cellphone conversation was interrupted and Mark got told off for keeping Donghyuck from sleeping by a really cold voice.

Mark rapidly jumped away from the boy he was kissing, almost falling on his butt.

"Gez, see you scared him off, cockblock," Donghyuck stated, moving his head toward the intruder standing in the entrance, glaring.

"I am your brother, show me some respect." Doyoung, Donghyuck's brother, closed the door behind him, moving past Mark towards the small table, ignoring the scared look on his brother's boyfriend and simply putting the bag, which was obviously filled with snacks, down.

"How about you show me some respect first with hmm...maybe by knocking first?" The words that were directed at Doyoung sounded like a death wish. If Mark hadn't seen Donghyuck's sore expression himself when he was salty about his brother having to leave home and someone told him about it, Mark would have never believed that since the way they were talking to each other right now, didn't seem like they were in a good sibling relationship.

"I did knock, it's not my fault you were..." He side eyed Mark, finally acknowledging his presence at least in some kind of way, but also turning his back towards him after the slight recognition. "...Busy."

"Yeah, mhm, I think it's time for me to leave now. I promised my mom to be home soon. Nice seeing you, though, Doyoung sunbaenim."

Donghyuck frowned after hearing those words, looking at Mark with utter confusion, mouthing _sunbaenim_ in question. Mark only responded with lifting both hands, showing his cluelessness with himself.

"Don't get lost on your way home, kid."

"I will, sir!" Hell, Mark was super nervous, and could you blame him? He would have been nervous naturally, meeting his boyfriend's brother but getting caught making out? The worst. He just wanted to get out of here. This awkward atmosphere was even way too awkward for him, the awkwardest kid on the planet.

Mark grabbed his school bag from near the corner, waving Donghyuck a small goodbye without making eye contact while moving towards the door, wanting to leave as fast as he could. But the glare with which his boyfriend was staring holes into the back, urged Mark to look back. A mistake, he deeply regretted because as soon as they made eye contact he knew he couldn't escape the boy's wish which he was enthusiastically gesturing, putting his finger to his lips, signalizing that he wanted a goodbye kiss instead of just a simple wave.

Mark's reaction to his wish wasn't what Donghyuck hoped for. He pointed at the eldest in this room with a pleading facade, trying to reason that it maybe wasn't the best situation for them to kiss. But his boyfriend simply raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms which translated into: _I dare you to walk away, Mark Lee. I will make your life a living hell._

Of course, Mark obeyed, glancing at Doyoung, looking if he was still busy with taking the snacks out of the bag. He was, and he also was telling Donghyuck something about Jaehyun and a cat he brought home, to which Donghyuck only hummed from time to time, his focus not on the story but Mark. Mark didn't really care. He just wanted to get out of here before someone, _a certain blond_ , gets beaten up by a protective brother.

All Mark wanted to do was leave a small peck on his boyfriend's lips and move away as fast as he could before the younger could do anything else, but surprise, surprise, Donghyuck knew Mark too well. He grabbed his tie again, making the kiss last longer, not letting lose til he was satisfied, which lasted a few seconds. The worst seconds ever. Mark was fearing for his life but his boyfriend couldn't give two thoughts about that.

When he was finally contented with the kiss and released the necktie, Mark thanked God for his mercy while the devil himself was sitting on the bed smiling and waving him goodbye. Sorry, father for I have sinned. I am in love with the king of hell. Without wasting any more time, Mark used the opportunity to run out of this room, escaping the disaster which he believed would have occurred if he had stayed any longer.

The door shut. Doyoung sighed. Donghyuck laughed.

"You really have no decencies, Donghyuck."

"And you scare the shit out of him." His laughter disappeared. "Also, how often have I walked on you and Jaehyun-hyung doing far worse than just kissing, huh, Hyung?"

"You were the one asking to stay at my place. Deal with it."

"And you were the one who decided to come over right away after I texted you. Deal with it." Donghyuck glared at his brother.

"Anyways," Doyoung finally moved his body in favor of delivering his little brother his full on attention. "you look like shit. Did you cry?"

"What do you care."

Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

"Jez, I told Mark, stop being annoying with your face."

The elder ignored the insult.

"That you'd be moving in with me?" He asked, confused why he would be crying, telling his boyfriend that he'd be moving in with his brother.

"No dumbass, about mom and dad." If it wasn't such a hard conversation for Donghyuck to handle, the elder brother would have already thrown something at him for all the insults he was getting.

"He didn't know?"

"I was scared."

More questions build up in Doyoung's mind.

"I was scared that he'd leave me. Mark is a good person, but the first thing coming into his small, pea-sized mind would be that I'd be happier if we broke up and I returned to my, _our_ , parents." A heavy sigh escaped Donghyuck's lips. "I was scared of that, and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to form the words to tell him to stay. You know how I am"

Indeed, Doyoung knew. He, of all person, knew the best because when Doyoung left for Jaehyun's place instead of hearing: _Don't leave, brother_ he got _Get the fuck out of here_ screamed at his face.

Doyoung took a snack package from the small table, throwing it at Donghyuck's bed. "I guess everything went well then."

"Well, obviously I don't make out with people I just broke up with." He snapped at his brother, taking the package that was thrown onto the bed and opening it up, smelling the sweet scent of peanuts.

"Donghyuck," The younger rolled his eyes. This day has been way too serious. "have you been thinking about the answer to the question I asked you when you told me you wanted to move in with me?"

Of course, Donghyuck did. Every single day. And every single day he came to the same conclusion.

He was about to open his mouth to answer when his phone rang. He took a glimpse at his phone, reading it and smiling to himself.

"Yes. And my answer is: I won't regret it."

From: Long ass ride boy.

my mom made your favorite rice cakes. i wanna eat them all by myself but my mom won't let me. she hella loves you more than her own son. rip. tell me when your bro finally decides to leave so i can bring them over m'kay?

[Sent: 16:03, 08.03.2017]

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote another fic would u look at that. no srsly guys its a phenomenon bc i have like no time at all. i should be studying but fuck it. 
> 
> (fic? what fic? more like a bad attempt at writing angst amiright.)


End file.
